See You Again
by allyaustin
Summary: Maybe fate has it's cruelty. Sometimes you never see it coming. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally nor the characters. The entire story is a figment of imagination. I own absolutely nothing but the plot. All rights to Disney. **

**oo**

I guess I never really took a chance at believing. They would always say, life has a funny way of working. You could never tell what would happen the very next moment of your life. Knowing how fastly everything I had could be so easily taken away from me was terrifying. I had it all, everything I could ever possibly need in the palm of my hands and at that very second it fell apart.

It was like a gunshot to my head, a knife to my throat. My gracefulness had fell apart. I had failed myself, I failed my promises. I failed her.

I knew I had no fighting chance with life or fate. There was no way I could take back everything but if I could I would. No one deserved this. She didn't deserve this type of pain. I was supposed to be her light but I blew out on her. I left her. To chase my own dreams. I never really knew how much I broke her. The sound of her voice still sends chills bolting through my body.

I craved the feeling of her touch. Her being safely in my arms. Her small fingers trailing my skin slowly as I hummed soothingly into her ear. Those were the days I longed for. The ones I knew would never come again.

I sat in the busy halls of the emergency room. Thoughts blaring through my head. How could I be so careless. So inconvient? So caught up in everything, I pushed her into this predicament. There's no one to blame other than me. I caused this.

_"Austin, watch out!"_

My hands clasped into my sorrow filled faced.

_"Ally! No!"_

I grimaced harder, tears brinking down the corner of my eye.

The sound of the collision still moved through my ears causing me to cringe repeatedly.

_"Stop! No!_"

My fingers squeezed into my temple. The tears still threatening to fall_._

_"Ally, please stay with me. Please." I enclosed her palm securely into mine, squeezing onto it for dear life. "You can't do this. P-please…"_

I let her down. I let myself down. What have I done?

_"I need you…please don't. S-stay with me." Still no movement._

I screamed it out. All of it. Into my hands. I felt the pain shuddered through my coldless body.

_"You promised me! You have to. Ally d-don't." I plead, my voice practically cracking at the minute. I caressed her face in my hands._

_Two arms pulled me back from her in an instance._

_"No! No!" I cried out. "Please!"_

_I struggled through their grip as it strengthened._

_"I can't lose her. I can't…I can't…" I shook my head in utter denial. _

My heart had never felt such pain, I felt at that very moment.

"Austin Moon?" A voiced called out sharply.

I lifted my head up, stifling my tears back. "Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"About Ally, I have some bad…news. It's too early to really tell right now if she'll be okay. We're doing our best."

The frown on my face deepened but I kept it hid.

"I think it's better if you just block out all negative thoughts, right now." She said merely towards me.

I couldn't make out any words so I nodded.

"The brain damage is pretty horrid. There's alot of trauma but she's fighting."

I thought to myself, 'She's a fighter…a strong one.'

"You need to stay as positive as possible at times like these. It'll be okay, I can't promise you but I can hope that it will be." She slightly rubbed my shoulder and patted me on the back.

"You love her alot, don't you?" The expression on her face showed rather alot of curiosity.

I made eye contact with her, my eyes full of sadness.

Of course I loved her, she was my life. My inspiration for everything I did. Her life was special to me. In my eyes, she was priceless.

It took a few moments for her to catch on. She nodded solemnly.

"Please…keep h-her safe…" I murmured out slowly.

"We're not giving up anytime soon. The more she fights, the more we will too."

"C-can…I see her?" I suggestively rose my eyebrows.

"Of course," She stood up from her place and began to walk in the direction of the room; signaling me to follow.

I lifted myself from my seat and it felt like my world had tipped over and it was unbalanced. This was my demise, what I had feared all along. Losing her.

As I walked down the halls, I felt uneasy. Trapped, lost in a place I didn't belong. All I could think about was her. I hoped there was some way she would be able to forgive me.

The doctor stopped at the room. Her hand grasped the handle and pulled open the door slowly. The creaking of the door swinging open still gives me goosebumps.

I walked in and the second I saw her almost lifeless body laying down peacefully on the cot; I broke. My face immediately filled with complete concern.

My paced slowed as I got nearer and nearer her. She looked at ease, she was out of her misery but I knew she wasn't giving up too easily.

My fingers brushed through the small strands of lingering hair in front of her face. I tucked the muffled hair behind her ear.

My throat hitched and I breathed out softly yet raspily. I lingered my hand against her cold face. It was almost as if she wasn't there anymore. I could feel the agony in my eyes ready to let it's self out.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat as my fingers trickled farther down her skin. I gawed at how beautiful she looked.

At that very moment, I realized how much my words had mocked me.

_"I'll never leave you I promise, okay?" I smiled warmly, whispering softly into her ear._

_Her small arms wrapped around my torso as her head layed against it. Her eyes fluttered close. "Even when the evil pickles come to eat you?"_

_I chuckled half-heartedly. "They won't come for me."_

"_They want you. But, no. Mine " She wrapped her legs around my waist tightly and squeezed me a little. _

"_Will you protect me then?" I whispered into her hair._

_"As long as you stay in my arms, you're safe." She nuzzled her nose against my bare chest a little._

_"That should be no problem then." I played with her tiny fingers one by one._

_"Promise you'll never leave?"_

_"I'm not going anywhere. Unless you tell me to and even then I would never give up."_

_"Persistent, much?"_

_"For you, anything." I reached my lips down to her temple as they caressed it with a gentle kiss. _

_"I don't know what I'd do without you." She intertwined her fingers with mine._

A tear cornered my eye but I let it fall. I let them all fall.

I found her petite hand and captured it in mine. I trailed small circles onto her palm as I took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Hi…" I breathed out.

I bit down on my lip as the silent tears streamed slowly down my heartbroken filled face.

"I-I…miss…you…" I felt my heart ache a little at the sudden truth.

"I know…you wouldn't want me to be t-this…way…but…" My voice cracked. "I can't…I can't help but know that this…is all my fault."

I squeezed her hand harder. "Please…forgive me."

"I failed you…I was supposed to keep you safe…a-and now…I don't…know…"

It felt like my heart had burst open and sunken to the bottom of my stomach.

"I…love…you. I-I always…will."

I leaned down to lightly press a kiss to her cheek.

"Mr. Moon?" A voice that was all too familiar cut in. "Your time is up."

I nodded disappointly but abided. I let go of her hand and it almost felt wrong for her hand not to be enclosed in mine. I felt like a betrayer.

I scurried my way out of the room and closed the door behind me softly.

Once I was fully turned around, I was facing the doctor. Her expression showed confusion yet regretfulness and I was quite bewildered by it.

"What's going on?" I asked, concerned.

"Mr. Moon…" Her tone almost suprised me.

I knew that this wasn't going to end well and I was dreading every second of it so far.

"There were…some complications." The doctor said softly, she concealed the pain in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"There were some difficulties, I'm afraid."

My eyes widen and suddenly I felt everything come tumbling down on me.

"I know I promised you but there's nothing else we can do. I'm terribly sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three months. Some days I can't sleep. All that blares remotely through my mind is her. I cry myself to sleep sometimes. My brain flushing away the pain I find unbearable yet when I wake up it's like a repetitive feeling of guilt I get. It starts to feel my head with words, causing me to do nothing but believe everything. I know things happen. But why this? Why me? Why…her?

I crave her everyday. Some days I just stare at my reflection, wondering continously 'Where did I go wrong?'. Others I don't even bother trying anymore. I haven't eaten in weeks. I would repeatedly poke with my utensil on my plate, staring blankly at the chair rowed in front of my vision. Hoping she would come in any second. I can't even bare the thought of moving on. Holding her close was all that mattered. Knowing she had her fighting chance on this earth and I failed her still couldn't process through my brain. I could still feel the pure disappoint when I neared her. I felt cold.

I reminiscence alot. I think of the better times. Sometimes I sit in the empty shop of Sonic Boom and I run my fingers cautiously over the keys of the black marbled piano. I could still hear her tiny squeals when we would come up with a lyric for our next song. The tension still lingering through my exsaperated eyes. I would smile at how her eyes lit up and she would suddenly grow nervous beside me.

_"Perfect!" Ally jumped up a little out of her seat on the piano bench._

_"No, it doesn't get better. Better than this." I trickled my fingers over the pale keys as I repeated her. "No it doesn't…No it." My eyes perked up with intensifying eagerness._

_"Oh…Oh." Her small fingers trampled against the keys as she dragged out the next part._  
_"If we could stop the world…"_

_"Tonight?" I suggested._

_"Okay." Ally took her pencil and carefully noted it in her songbook._

_"If we could stop the world, tonight…" I bit my lip in bewilderment._

_"I think that we should try." We both suddenly blurted in pure unison._

_Both of our hands had neared each other and I could feel her body's energy bolting through mines._

_My eyes slowly scanned her face and I think in that moment. I realized how special she was to me. I never had someone who knew me so well. Just the simplest touches from her drove me off the edge. Her smile was enticing and her heart was pure._

I felt like I had defeated the purpose of what love meant. To actually feel safe around someone scared me but with everything I had, I knew she was worth it.

I was emptying through old scraps and for the first time in a long time, I felt okay.

My parents had pondered around my apartment for weeks. They knew how much she meant to me. Her life was my life. She was my life.

They would always claim I could never define what it meant to love someone until that day I came back from the hospital.

_"Austin?" My mom asked as I peered through the front door._

_My eyes ejected with bemusement. "Mom?" I said a little groggy. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to check on you," She stood up from her previous placememt in the chair below her and grasped my arms tightly._

_"You ok?" She almost whispered._

_I pulled away unhesitantly and sighed. "She's gone…nothing more to say."_

_"Sweety…it's been weeks. You need to let it out. It's okay to hurt." She retorted._

_My face dropped suddenly as I shook my head. "I'm not going back there anymore. I can't be reminded of what I caused. It'll always be my fault."_

_"Austin…" She began._

_"No!" I tensed up quickly, holding my hands up to my face. "No one cares about how I feel! I lost the one thing that meant the most to me. I can't face it any more."_

_"I see her face everywhere I turn. I can't let this erie feeling of guilt out. She could be alive right now but it's my fault! I don't deserve to be here as much she does. She could've done bigger things. Excelled with her dreams but because of me, it's all gone. If I could change it, I would. With every burning desire in my body, I regret it all. I'd do anything to be with her again. Anything." My voice began to crack slowly._

_"But…" A tear slowly brimmed down my blankless face. "It'stoo late. It's alwaya_  
_S too fucking late!" I broke suddenly, catching my mom off guard including myself even._

_I made my way to the couch and tossled with my hair as I shaked repeatedly like a broken record. My eyes were puffy and I strained myself not to cry. "I wish I could reverse it all. Everything."_

I knew in my heart, I'd never be able to move on. No one would ever really be able to replace her.

They pulled the plug on her yesterday. It was my call. I felt an emptyness in my heart disappear. I had closure. It felt wrong but I know it's what had to be done. I'll always love her.

She was my home. The light in my life. And she will continue to be. I promised to myself that I would no longer dread from my loss but to embrace everything she brought to my life. Happiness, acceptance and love. I'll never forget her. I will always remember her.

It would never feel right knowing she wasn't beside me. I could almost still hear the faintess of her soft voice and sometimes I still felt her touch. There would never be direction, absolutely none, in my life without her.

She was what kept me on my feet everyday. She was my gravity. The only reason I honestly ever even believed in myself. She was the first person who saw the potential in me and wanted me to suceed.

There really was no other that could compare to how she made me feel. The pain still hasn't gone away. Whether I'm smiling, it's still hiding deep in my heart because a part of me still wishes she was here.

She was this big ball of light. Her personality flared up everyone's lives. But no one knew Ally like I knew her. She was always open with me and she had her problems but she wasn't selfish, she cared more about others and how she could make their day better. She could never really hide how she felt, it would always hender her face.

I knew this was real life. I knew she would never return. But it still hurt…worse than anything had hurt before.

I made her a promise and I wasn't going to break that promise. I might've moved on through my life but I never have and will never move on from her.

I miss her more and more everyday.

And I will,

Never ever.

Stop loving her.


End file.
